Dragonball: Crossed Dimensions
by Brandon James
Summary: After a brief encounter with a revived and powered-up Broly, Gohan finds himself unconscious in Magnolia City, Fiore, but awoken from a slap from a pink-haired wizard. How will this play out? Where did Broly disappear to? How many times will Gray lose his clothes? Read on, and find out. (Lucy x Gohan)
1. Evil Rebirth

**How's it going everyone?! I've been working towards this crossover for a while now, and it was requested to me by NMonlina17! Props to you, loyal reader! Anyway, of course, English dub. Because I recognize the voices from some of my favorite roles like Haruo Nijima and Shio Sakaki from History's Strongest Disciple. Now, the request included a Gohan x Lucy pairing, and I intend to make that work. Some of you may not enjoy it because of Videl, but I find it to be a good challenge. Something not done very often :D. Yeah, so I'm going to jump into this, a lot of my first chapters are short and then they get to be much longer. Sorry for rambling, but last of all if there is a lack of a chapter, don't think for a second that it's ending! Either I've been busy, something happened and took away my ability to write creatively (i.e. depression), or I've been working on a separate story. On with the story known as Dragonball: Crossed Dimensions! (By the way, this is an alternate timeline where the events of post-Majin Buu saga to Resurrection F have been erased, and Lucy is a year younger than Gohan).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball Super, or Fairy Tail. However, I own Hagakure…wait...it's Hargeon. Just looked it up XD. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Evil Rebirth**

Several months have passed since Majin Buu threatened the universe. After the hero, Son Goku, vanquished Majin Buu with hopes of his reincarnation as a good-hearted warrior, most fighters returned to lives of peace. Vegeta did continue his constant training, but he trained his son, Trunks, as well as learning to laugh and smile with his family at the thought of losing them. He may seem to have turned soft, but get him mad, and you may not live to see another day.

Goku often trained with his sons, Gohan and Goten, on King Kai's world, helping them achieve new levels of strength that they'd never imagined. After months of intense, Goten reached the Ascended Super Saiyan form, Super Saiyan 2. However, due to Gohan's constant training, Videl soon became fed up with the lack of attention. She soon left him, and he trained even harder to cope with the loss of his wife. It was a state of sadness, but peace nonetheless. However, not everyone enjoys peace.

* * *

Emperor Pilaf, Mai, and Shu soon collected the Dragon Balls, eager to have their wish granted. "So um…what now, guys?" Pilaf looked over his shoulder, asking for suggestions from his henchmen.

"WHAT?! YOU DO NOT HAVE A WISH IN MIND?!" Shenron angrily shouted, growing impatient.

"Well, I'd want to get revenge on that damn Goku." Mai suggested.

"Oh, right. But how, guys?" Pilaf asked.

"Wait, wasn't there…" Shu began shuffling through his memories, believing he heard a story on the news once. Pilaf stared intently.

"I SEE LIPS MOVING, BUT I HEAR NO WISHES!" Shenron growled impatiently.

"Great Shenron!" Shu said, getting between Pilaf and the dragon. "We wish for you to bring back to life the warrior Broly, stronger than ever before!"

With his eyes glowing briefly, Shenron spoke. "YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. THE WARRIOR BROLY HAS BEEN REVIVED WITH HIS BODY AND IS NOW STRONGER THAN BEFORE." With that, Shenron's body glowed and morphed into a straight beam, shooting out in seven directions.

"Shu, what was that! Who's Broly?!" Pilaf asked hastily.

With a laugh and a toothed grin, Shu happily answered his boss. "Broly is a warrior who was brought back to life in a bio-warrior experiment. One of the scientists who escaped listed his name in the news as the strongest of their lab rats, unbelievably strong before they brought him back to life. Just like…" he said, waiting for Mai and Pilaf to understand what he was trying to explain.

"Just like…Goku…" Mai said.

"That's right. And now, Goku and Broly will probably take each other far far away from Earth and fight until they both burn themselves out."

"Good thinking, Shu! That was very smart thinking for a dog!" Pilaf said, praising Shu's ability to think ahead on his feet…paws.

"Thank you, sire!"

* * *

"Gohan! Where's your father?" Chi Chi called from the kitchen as Gohan walking into his home.

"Dad? He's training with Goten on King Kai's world."

Chi Chi let out a tired sigh. "You're father and his training. He just doesn't quit. Well, come help me with-" her sentence was cut off as the ground, as well as their house, began to shake. Gohan heard the sound of glass breaking before his mother shouted. "Gohaaaan what it thaaat!?" she said, her words extended by the shaking.

Gohan didn't answer, but rather ran outside to see the source of the tremor. As he emerged from his home, his eyes widened. In the air was someone he hadn't seen in a very long time, and who he'd like to have gone the rest of his life without seeing. "No way… Broly?"

"The son of Kakarot. Why don't you tell me where your father is, and we won't have any problems." The Saiyan said menacingly, an arrogant smile creeping across his face.

"And you're literate!" Gohan included to his earlier statement. "My father is off training with my younger brother." He said, narrowing his eyes. "So you'll have to deal with me, for now."

"Ah yes, Goten. I remember when you two banded together to kill me on my second attempt to take your father's life. However, this time, the end result will be different." Broly threatened as he lifted his arm and cupped his hand. A green orb appeared in his hand, and he swung his arm, sending the ball of Ki towards Gohan's house. The half-Saiyan snap-vanished and slammed the orb out of the way, causing it to explode to the side.

"If we're going to do this, I'd prefer it be somewhere else. I don't feel like seeing my mother die today." He said, his eyes narrowed. Anyone could see it in his eyes. The man was ready to fight. "Follow me."

"I don't think so. You won't live long enough. And then…" the ground began to shake once more. Broly's form became hunched, his arms bent to his side, and his power began to rise. "I have been reborn, brought back to life for the sole purpose of killing…" Broly's hair began to flash and grow. Clouds began to revolve around him, his power surrounding him like a cyclone. His muscles bulged, growing several times larger than his base form's scrawny appearance. As his transformation neared his completion, Broly let out a mighty cry. "KAKAROOOOOOOOOT!" his shout in his new form ruptured the very space around them. His cried out in anger once more, louder than before. "KAKAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!" as he screamed, a small rip appeared before him, opening up into a large hole.

 _Wait!_ Gohan thought. _Piccolo said something like this happened with Gotenks and Majin Buu in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber! I need to get him through that hole and away from this world!_ Gohan snap-vanished once more, instantly turning into a Super Saiyan, and shoved the Super Saiyan 3 Broly with just enough force to push him through the hole. Once Broly was engulfed, Gohan flew in after him without thinking about what was awaiting him, as long as his world was safe.

* * *

 **I think that's good for now. I saw this method and thought, "what if the anime multiverse was set up in the same time period across different universes, all in a counterclockwise order." Like, at 1:00 is the Hyperbolic Time Chamber universe, 12:00 is the DBZ universe, and the next universe is at 11:00, and all similar time periods to that anime are in that universe. Again, rambling. Sorry XD. Until next time, guys, stay classy!**


	2. New World

**Hey everyone! I'm back with this, but unlike most of my stories, I think I will make this crossover short. Sort of like an arc. It'll go on long enough for certain things to happen…secrets are afoot. SSSSHHHH. On to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball Super, or Fairy Tail. I do own a fairy's…tail… It's in a jar :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: New World**

The members of, the famous wizard guild known as, Fairy Tail's strongest team walked along the street of Magnolia, a city in Fiore. The pyrotechnic of their team, Natsu Dragneel, let out a laugh. "Was that an awesome job or what?"

"Well the client sure seemed to think so." Their flying cat, Happy, said, his angelic, white wings spread above Natsu and Gray, their 'snowman', as Natsu calls him.

"Face it. You guys are just lucky that I decided to come." Gray said arragontly.

"We're lucky that you _begged_ to come with us? How do you figure?" Natsu told his rival.

"Because you're about as helpful as one of Erza's suitcases." He said as Natsu got in his face.

"You better watch your mouth or I'll pack you like a suitcase, pal!"

"That doesn't make any sen-" he began, interrupted by a large crash.

"Woah. Um, hey guys, what was that?" Fairy Tail's new recruit, Lucy, asked.

"I don't know, but it seems like it came from South Gate Park!" Erza Scarlet, the manliest wizard in Fairy Tail, said. The Fairy Tail members ran down the street, catching several glances and gazes from pedestrians.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" Gray asked, keeping up with his running comrades.

"It's not the good kind of staring…" Happy stated from above.

"It feels like pity…" Erza said before she stopped and noticed the guild hall. There were several black columns stretching out from it. "Wh-Why does the guild look so bizarre?!"

"No way…" Gray said.

"What's happened to it?" Erza asked with no answer received.

"I don't understand." Lucy said, covering her mouth with her right hand.

"Lucy, Natsu! Head to the park and find out what that explosion of dust was. It may be linked to this!" Erza commanded.

"Yes, ma'am!" Lucy told her. "Come on, Natsu!" she said.

"Alright." As the two of them ran away, they looked back at their destroyed guild. "Who would do this to our guild!?" Natsu yelled as he ran by Lucy's side.

"I don't know, but we're going to get some answers." Lucy told him, trying her best to ease the pain of seeing their guild destroyed.

* * *

A group of people circled around a smoking crater in the ground. Whispers and mutters were going around the ring of civilians. A young man lied unconscious in the crater, wearing strange orange and blue clothing with spiked, black hair. Lucy and Natsu pushed through to the front of the crowd.

"No way." Natsu said, eyes widened.

"It's a man." Lucy said as she ran into the crater and picked up the man's arm, putting it over his shoulder. "Natsu! Help me out here!" she shouted as Natsu picked up the man's other arm and put it over his shoulders. The two Fairy Tail wizards carried the man out of the crater and lied him on the grass.

"Is he alive?" Natsu asked.

Lucy bent over and put her ear to his chest, feeling a thump in his chest. "Yeah, he's good..." she told him, a wave of relief washing over her. She brushed the rubble out of his hair, and looking at his peaceful face began to make her heart slightly race.

"Hey, buddy. Wake up." Natsu said, taking away Lucy's blush. "Come on, man." He began to slap the unconscious man, emitting a loud smacking sound.

"Hey what do you think you're doing!? That's not how you get someone to wake up!" she yelled as the man's eyes tightened lightly before slowly opening.

"You see that!? I knew it would work!" Natsu boasted while Happy praised him with pats on the back.

"Where…Where am I…?" the man said. His most recent memories flooded over him and he shot up. "Where's Broly!?" he shouted, looking around in all directions.

"There, he's fine. Let's get back to the guild!" Natsu said.

"But wait, what about him?" Lucy asked her pyro friend.

"I don 't care! I need to see the guild!" Natsu yelled impatiently as he ran away from the park.

"Geez. At least care a little." Lucy said as she turned her attention towards the man. "Um, hi, My name's Lucy. I found you lying in a crater, unconscious."

"Unconscious? Last thing I remember, I pushed Broly through the hole." He said.

"Broly?" she repeated.

"I'm sorry, how rude of me." The man said as he got to his feet. "My name is Gohan. It's nice to meet you, Lucy." He told her with a warming smile.

"Oh, yeah. Um, so do you live here in Magnolia City?" she asked, realizing that she had business to attend to. "I'm really sorry, but I need to go right now!" she said as she ran off. Gohan had nowhere to go, so he ran by her side along the way to her destination. "What the hell are you doing?!" she said, suddenly changing her tone.

"I don't really live anywhere, so I would it be alright if I tag along?" he asked.

"Fine! Just don't cause me any trouble!" she yelled as they ran into the destroyed Fairy Tail headquarters and rushed down to the basement, seeing her upset friends and allies. "What happened? Who did this, guys?"

"It was Phantom." Natsu said through his teeth.

"Phantom?" Gohan said. "Who's that?"

"It's a rival guild, one that we've had problems with before." Erza explained, walking up to him. She took note of how toned and muscular he was. "Who exactly are you?" she asked.

"Oh, um…my name's Gohan. I apologize for the intrusion, but I don't have anywhere to go." He said.

"What's your affiliation?" Gray asked him, walking up to the mysterious man.

"My, um…what?"

"What guild are you with? You're obviously a fighter of some sort, I can tell just by looking at you. And from what Natsu told me, about you being in a crater, you must have landed with a great deal of force, yet there's not a scratch on you." He said, suddenly losing his shirt, leaving his Fairy Tail crest revealed.

"Um…your shirt disappeared."

"Yeah, that happens." Lucy told him.

"So, who are you with?! You're not a member of Phantom, are you?!" Gray said, getting in his face.

"No, I'm not. Look, I just got here, and I was fighting somebody, and I lost consciousness and fell. I need to find this somebody before he ends up destroying your world."

"Stop talking crazy!" Natsu said as he sent a flaming fist towards Gohan. Before anybody could stop him, Gohan caught the flaming fist, remaining unfazed.

"No way." Gray said.

"He stopped the punch!" Mirajane shouted.

"Listen, I'm not someone who you want to pick a fight with. Please just let me help any way I can." He said, releasing Natsu's hand.

"You wanna know how you can help? Help us take down that Phantom Lord guild." Natsu suggested, clenching his fist. "Nobody trashes our guild and gets away with it!"

"Natsu," Mirajane spoke, holding a fist to her chest. "conflict between guilds is strictly forbidden by the council." She said.

"But that's not fair! Those Phantom creeps started it!"

"I know, but that doesn't matter."

"If the master's decision is to not retaliate," Erza butted in. "then we must respect it."

* * *

"This is a pretty big mess we're in. Sorry to drag you into it, Gohan." Lucy said as she wheeled her suitcase along the river, Gohan at her side.

"Oh, it's fine. But uh…thank you for letting me stay with you." He told her.

"Hey, if you're homeless and you fell out of the sky, then the world hates you. You need to have at least one friend." She said, looking up at Gohan with a bright smile. Looking at him, she remembered when he caught Natsu's attack like it was nothing, how serious his face looked.

"Watch out, blondie! You're about a step away from swimming!" a man said as he passed by on a boat.

"But then that muscular boyfriend of hers will dive in after her." His friend says, causing a blush to creep across both Gohan and Lucy's face.

They looked away from each other, hiding their blushes, but Lucy still spoke. "Just ignore them. B-But anyway, I didn't think Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail had such a rivalry. And honestly, I thought of joining them before I met Natsu. They've got a reputation of being almost as crazy as Fairy Tail." She said, reminding Gohan of what transpired after he arrived. Lucy told him about how fights always broke out in the hall, so he started shouting for someone to punch his chest, and when Elfman stepped up and punched him with a rock-covered fist, the rock shattered.

With a chuckle, Gohan agreed with her. "Yeah, that's certaintly true."

"Hey…Gohan?"

"What is it, Lucy?"

"Where did you come from? Why are you in Magnolia City?"

"All I can say is that I come from a far away place."

"Ok…I guess that's ok. By the way, I don't regret joining Fairy Tail." She said as she turned the knob to her front door. As she opened the door, she told him. "Fairy Tail is kinda like my family.

"Very nice place you have." Erza said. She, Gray, and Natsu were sitting at the table in the middle of the room.

"Hehe…guess they really are kinda like your family…" Gohan said with a nervous laugh.

"What are you doing in here!?" she said, throwing her suitcase in Natsu's face.

"Since the guild's been attacked, we can assume that there are Phantom Lord members in town." Erza said, raising her cup.

"They probably found out where everyone in Fairy Tail lives by now." Gray mentioned.

At this point, Lucy began panicking. "Where we live!?"

"Mira said we'd be safer if we stick together. Ya know, strength in numbers." Gray told her.

"Thank you, but I think Gohan is the highest number I'll need." She said, thinking back to his earlier actions.

"Well, we've seen him defensively against Natsu, but we don't know the extent of his abilities just yet. He makes a good human shield, though, as demonstrated by Elfman." Erza said with a smile.

"So it's decided that these two will stay with me?" Lucy asked.

"And me, too. I won't be any trouble, though." Gohan mentioned to them as everyone began buzzing around the room.

"Look, Erza! Found some frilly panties you might like!" Happy said.

"I can't believe you would wear something like this…" Erza said, her eyes bulging at the panties stretched in her hands.

"Gray, your shirt disappeared again…and so did your pants…" Gohan pointed out as Gray lied on Lucy's bed. Meanwhile, Natsu and Happy were happily eating whatever was in a candy-filled box that they had found.

"You guys are taking this 'make yourself at home thing' a little too far."

Erza's bulging eyes suddenly turned serious as she looked over her shoulder. "We have a serious problem here. You boys' hygiene. I refuse to sleep in a room that reeks of sweat." She said, turning around.

"I don't wanna take a bath right now." Natsu whined.

"But I already got into bed." Gray complained.

She grabbed both boys and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "Come on, boys. Do we have to take a bath together like we used to?"

"Like me and Goten used to do." Gohan said, trying to fit in.

"What kind of relationship do you guys have!?" Lucy shouted.

"We're the strongest team!" Happy answered.

"More like the strangest team!"

* * *

 **Hmmmmmm…I think that's good for now. Mystery box! Where's Broly? Why was Gohan unconscious? Questions! To be answered in the future. Until next time, stay classy!**


	3. Storm Phantom Lord!

**How's it going everyone, Ohata Uchiha here with another chapter of Crossed Dimensions! If anyone want to know ages, Lucy is 17, Gohan is 18. Therefore, the shipping can happen XD I haven't had much to say through these chapters, so let's just jump into the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball Super, or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Storm Phantom Lord!**

"Do you have any idea why Phantom attacked us out of the blue like that?" Lucy asked Erza. The scarlet queen sat on her bed in her pajamas, while Natsu sat at the table with his head down. Gray had began reading Lucy's novel, of course without her knowing.

"I'm afraid not. We have had our fair share of scuffles in the past, but never anythkng of this kind of magnitude before." She said as Gohan walked out of the bathroom with a towel tightened around his waist, giving everyone a good view of his muscular chest.

"Hey, has anybody seen my clothes?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah. They're right over there." Lucy said, pointing to the folded pile of clothes next to Erza. He walked over and picked up his clothes while Erza greatly enjoyed the view.

"If gramps wasn't so scared of them, we could wipe out those punks once and for all." Natsu complained with his head resting on the table. Gohan walked over to Lucy's desk and looked over Gray's shoulder. He grabbed the stack of papers faster than he could react and started leafing through it.

"What are you reading, Gray?" he asked him as he began reading. Lucy looked over and panic washed over her.

"Give me that!" she said, snatching the stack of papers from Gohan. She kicked him in the shin, but retracted her foot in pain. "Geez, do you eat bricks for breakfast!? And I didn't give you two permission to read this! I promised Levy she'd be the first to read it, so you're just gonna have to wait." She scolded. Erza held out her hand, wanting to read it as well. "You're not getting' it either!"

"Hey, Gohan." Natsu suddenly spoke. "What kind of wizard are you?" he asked.

"I'm sorry?" he asked, not understanding the question.

"What kind of magic can you do?" he clarified.

 _That's right. This world is one filled with wizard's and magic, unlike the Earth I come from._ "I'm a um…" he began. All eyes were on him. "I'm actually… _not_ a wizard."

"But you stopped Natsu's attack earlier as if it was nothing."

"Well, I mean, I've trained with my dad a lot and I've faced some pretty strong enemies." He said, thinking of Frieza, Cell, and Majin Buu as he pulled on his undershirt. Everyone took note of the symbol on the orange shirt that he had yet to put on.

"Fine, whatever." Natsu said. "Do us a favor and stay out of danger. If you're not a wizard, than you've never seen people as strong as the ones that we're up against."

"I'll keep that in mind." Gohan said with a nervous chuckle.

"Are they that strong, though?" Lucy asked, about Phantom Lord.

"They ain't got nothing on us. We can take those clowns."

"No." Erza denied. "If we were to engage them in battle, neither guild would survive. Their strength equals ours. Phantom Lord's master, Jose, is one of the 10 Wizard Saints, which means he's on par with Makarov."

"Wizard Saints?" Lucy repeated in confusion.

"To put it simply, the strongest wizards in the country." Gray spoke briefly, leaning back in the desk chair.

"They also have an elite group of wizards similar to our S-Class known as the Element Four. HoweverI believe that their biggest threat may be Black Steel Gajeel. He's most likely the one behind the guild hall's destruction. He's known as the Iron Dragon Slayer."

"He's a Dragon Slayer, too!?" Lucy shouted. "I thought Natsu was the only one! So, if he's the Iron Dragon Slayer, does that mean he eats iron?"

"That's right." Erza told her.

"Hey, Gohan." Gray said. "What's that symbol on your back?" he said, pointing to the back of Gohan's shirt.

"Oh, where I come from, that's the symbol for 'Turtle'. These used to be my dad's clothes, and his first teacher besides his father was a martial artist known as the Turtle Hermit."

"Turtle? What a stupid mascot for fighting." Natsu said.

"Hey! Don't dis the turtle." Gohan said, briefly jumping out of character. _This place is starting to get to me…_

* * *

Erza, Gohan, Gray, Lucy, and Natsu walked through a crowd of people and past a crater in Magnolia South Gate Park. "We're in their guild. Please, let us through." Erza said as the made it to the tree in the center of the park. There were three bodies tied to the tree, a blue-haired girl and two much taller men. Gohan recognized the girl as Levy from the day before. She had a symbol painted on her stomach.

The team stared in horror, while Natsu shuddered in rage. Their clothes were torn and tattered, and they were suspended on the tree by metal braces. "Levy!" Lucy called.

"Jet... Troy..." Gray followed.

Natsu's pink hair waved lightly as his anger boiled. "Phantom Lord did this!" he said, gritting his teeth. Gohan suddenly walked out from the crowd and stood in front of the tree.

"These people were friends of yours, Lucy." Gohan said as his feet slowly left the ground. The crowd of people stared as Gohan began levitating to the hurt guild members' level. "Natsu, Gray. Catch." He simply said as he tore through the metal braces and caught Levy before she could fall. Below him, Gray caught Jet and Natsu caught Droy.

By this time, Makarov had already appeared from the crowd, watching Gohan slowly descend with Levy in his arms. "I can take our headquarters being reduced to rubble…but I will not let harm come to my children without taking revenge!" he shouted as his wooden can shattered under the force of his fist clenching. "We have no choice but to go to war!"

Levy, Jet, and Droy were brought to Magnolia Hospital to be treated. Lucy watched over Levy, refusing to leave her side. "Droy…Jet…and poor Levy… Phantom Lord is heartless." She said, looking out of the window behind her to see her destroyed guild hall. "How could they do this?" she asked herself, thinking back to when Levy confronted her about her novel. "What they've done is unforgivable…they're gonna pay." She said as tears began to stream down her cheek.

"Yeah, they are." Gohan said as he walked in.

"Oh, hey Gohan." She told him, wiping the tears from her eyes. She looked up to see him, but her eyes stopped to see his chest as he pulled down on his collar, revealing his left pectoral. On it, she saw the symbol of her guild in yellow ink. She looked higher to see a warm smile on his face. "What do you think? From this day on, I'm a member of Fairy Tail. Your old man said something like, "For aiding three members of the Fairy Tail guild in need of assistance, I offer you a place in our guild." or something, and I accepted. I want to help you out, pay you back for showing me kindness, as well as housing me when I have nowhere else to go."

"Thank you, Gohan. But what was that flying? I thought you weren't a wizard."

"That wasn't magic. That was the manipulation of Ki."

"Ki?" she repeated, confused by what he was saying.

Letting out a sigh, Gohan took a seat. "This is gonna take a while." He said as he began explaining Ki, as well as where he came from and how he got here. Once he finished explaining, he made sure to tell her about Makarov's orders. 'And one last thing. We'll be leaving for Oak Town, soon. We're going to storm Phantom Lord."

* * *

The Phantom Lord guild hall of Oak Town was filled with its members as they chatted and drank, socializing with their friends and allies. As three members made their way to the door it exploded in flames nad sent them flying into the board that bared the name of the guild.

Natsu stood ahead of the rest of his guild. "Fairy Tail has come calling!" Makarov yelled as a crowd of Phantoms rushed Natsu. He engulfed the surrounded area in flames before letting out his own battle cry.

"Alright, who wants to play with fire!" he yelled as both guilds rushed to the center. While both guilds used their magic, Gohan preferred to take his opponents down with his own strength. A man swung his bat, breaking it as soon as it impacted Gohan's arm, and he punched the man in the gut. Several men rushed him, but none could land a hit, seeing as he was just too fast. And more than once he sent men flying into the surrounding walls.

Meanwhile, after a barrage of gunfire hit a few guys behind him, Gohan turned to see Makarov growing several times in size. One Phantom tried to rush while his back was turned and charged, but Gohan back-flipped over him and punched him in the back, knocking him out before he swung his fist to hit the Phantom behind him. "AND YOU DARE TO LAY YOUR HANDS ON THIS MONSTER'S CHILDREN?! ARE YOU FOOLISH ENOUGH TO BELIEVE HUMAN LAWS WILL PROTECT YOU FROM MY RAGE!?" While the men in front of Monster Makarov were paralyzed in fear, Gohan sped through faster than anyone thought was possible and delivered non-lethal blows to each of them, causing them to tumble like dominoes.

"Ah, the legend herself, Titania Erza. I guess Laxus and Mystogan are too scared to play. Or do they not care?" Gajeel said, standing on a suppot beam. He watched the fight with crossed arms and a smile.

"I'm not too scared to play, though." Gohan said, standing right behind him. Gajeel swung a fist but Gohan caught it with no effort. Gohan released his fist and Gajeel jumped down, followed by Gohan.

"Who the hell are you?" he said with an annoyed glare.

"Gohan. Fairy Tail's newest recruit." Gohan told him with one of his legendary serious faces. While the rest of the guild finished off the Phantom Lord guild, and Makarov went to find Jose, Gohan faced off with Gajeel. He extended a metal fist towards him at full power, and although it made impact with Gohan's face, he remained unfazed. Gohan grabbed the fist and recognized it instantly. "This is just like the poles used to destroy the guild…you did that!" he said, crushing his metal arm.

"What the hell!? There's no way some recruit has that much power!" he said, giving Gohan his most threatening glare.

"Damn. I just realized that seeing your face is probably the most damage you'll cause me." Gohan said with a cocky smile. "Listen up, everyone! Gajeel is all mine! So go ahead and wipe out the rest of their forces!" He called out to his guild, yanking Gajeel toward him and punching him in the gut. He threw him upwards and Gajeel sent another iron punch towards the back of Gohan's head, but he caught it in his palm, yanking his foe from behind him and smashing him to the ground. Several other poles stretched from the one Gohan was holding, hitting the surrounding Phantom Lord members. "You attacked your own team!?" he shouted, looking at the several injured Phantom Lord members.

"That's right, because I knew it would distract you!" Gajeel said as he punched Gohan in the gut. The Iron Dragon Slayer unleashed a barrage of iron punches all over Gohan, but to no avail.

Gohan looked down on him, a new fire in his eyes. "You attacked your comrades to get a sneak attack in? Now you've really pissed me off." Gohan said, swinging his fist into the side of Gajeel's face. The pierced fighter flew across the room, knocking out any Phantom Lord members that he hit until he smashed into the wall.

"Way to show 'em, Gohan!" Natsu said.

"Yeah, he's certainly more of a man than I am." Elfman said to Erza.

"Such strength. Who would have known that someone who could only fly had so much power behind his punches." Erza praised.

"Listen here, Phantom Lord. My name is Gohan, of the guild Fairy Tail. If you wanna fight, you'll have to fight me." He said, trying to lure all of the opposing guild's members to him. To his benefit, all fights ceased and the primary threat switched to Gohan. Phantom Lord rushed from all sides, left, right, behind, in front, and even above him, but he dodged attack after attack, blow after blow.

"Remind me never to get on his bad side." Gray said to Loke.

"Yeah…same here…" Loke said back to him. Gohan stepped to the side, evading Gajeel's punch as he rushed into the swarm. He kneed him in the gut and kicked him out of the mob before continuing his dodge and attack streak until there was a large crash behind them, catching everyone's attention. Makarov was lying on a pile of rubble, and his skin was terribly green.

* * *

 **We've gotten over the word limit, so I'll pick up from here next time. Reminder, I'm going to New Orleans tomorrow with my family to blow up some fireworks, so I won't be able to write tomorrow. Until next time, though, stay classy!**


	4. Masenko

**ALRIIIIIIIGHT! Sorry for yelling. I had such a great New Years in New Orleans! Saw family, spent time with Hikari (alias of my girlfriend, if you don't know), wrecked and failed at Just Dance! It was awesome XD Anyway, last we left off, Makarov had fallen. How will Fairy Tail retaliate? Find out now!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball Super, or Fairy Tail. I do own Makarov's moostache. It's fluffy XD Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Masenko**

Makarov lied under crushed concrete, his skin now a sickly green color. "What happened to me?" Makarov asked himself. "I feel weak… My magic. It's gone…"

"It's gramps!?" Natsu said as soon as he noticed the defeated wizard.

"Is he ok!?" Gray shouted in concern.

"Master!" Erza followed as multiple Fairy Tail members surrounded him.

"What happened to him?!" Cana asked.

"I don't know, but I don't sense any magic energy coming from him at all." Gray said worriedly.

"Gray, are you saying he's just an ordinary old man now?" Elfman asked.

"NO!" Gohan yelled. "From what I've seen in my short time of being here, your Guild Master is one of the strongest old men I know, and I know a lot of powerful old men! He'll pull through this, so for now get him out of here!" Gohan demanded.

"But I don't understand. Gramps is so powerful, how'd they beat him?" Gray asked.

"I'll find that out. Just leave!" Gohan yelled at his guild as Phantom Lord began muttering amongst their members. Against their wishes, Fairy Tail listened to Gohan and pulled out of the fight, leaving him alone with Phantom Lord. He looked up to where Makarov had fallen from and levitated in that direction.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" one Phantom yelled.

"Get down here and fight us like a man!" another shouted.

"Waste my time on you clowns? I'm good." He called out to them as he flew to the top,

"Such sorrow. Makarov is powerless now, thanks to Aria of the Heavens, a member of Phantom's Element Four. He has the ability to make other wizard's powers disappear into thin air. I think it's safe to say we've won this round, Fairy Tail." Jose said to Gohan as he approached. "And soon, you'll be in the same position." He said. "We have Lucy Heartfilia, and you can't do anything about it." He said, setting off something in Gohan. He thrusted his elbow backwards, smashing it into the large blindfolded man behind him. As the man was stunned, the half-Saiyan spun around with a kick that sent him flying to the ground floor.

Before Jose could react, Gohan turned and raised an arm, shooting a Ki Blast that passed right through him, causing his image to flicker. "You coward."

"Impossible! How did you not lose your magic to Aria!?" Jose shouted.

"Jose, listen to me. I'll be back. You _will_ pay for what you've done to Levy's team, and Makarov. And I will get Lucy." He said with a dead-serious glare.

"Just try to find her." Jose gave him a cocky smile.

"Are you sure? I heard that I can be scary, even when I don't try." Was the last thing he said before he turned his back and jumped down into the crowd of Phantom Lord members. He was done fighting them, seeing as how Aria and Gajeel were gone. Although Phantom Lord tried relentless to stop him in his tracks, nothing seemed to faze Gohan. He was an unbreakable wall. As he passed by Natsu, who had been dragging a man by his collar, he grabbed Natsu by the scarf and dragged him out of the guild hall.

"What are you doing!? I was just about to find out where Lucy is being kept!" he yelled.

"Natsu, I promise you I'm going to bring her back. She's shown me kindness from the moment she met me, and even so much as let me live in her home. I owe her this." Gohan said as he dragged him out of the guild hall. Gohan stood him up and placed a hand on his shoulder, putting two fingers to his forward. _Ok…don't accidently use Special Beam Cannon this time…focus on Erza…_

The next instant, they were standing with the crowd of running Fairy Tail members. Gohan threw him into the crowd and on top of Gray before putting two fingers to his head once more. He vanished, focusing on Lucy's life force. The next instant, he was in the air next to a multi-story castle-like building. In front of him, Lucy had her hands bound behind her back, and her tearful eyes were closed as she stood on a white ledge.

"How are you gonna get down?" he stupidly asked her. She instantly recognized his voice, turning her frown from moments ago into a wide smile. She took a step forward and jumped off the ledge and into Gohan's arms. Her brown eyes looked up to him with more joy than she'd ever shown. Gohan blasted off towards where he assumed Magnolia City would be. It was a bit of flying around before Gohan finally recognized and descended to the guild hall.

"Gohan…thank you… I had a feeling you'd come and save me…" she said, her eyes filling with tears that blew away with the wind.

"Of course. I owe you, Lucy." Gohan told her with a smile. Once again, she blushed at the sight of that smile, and once again Gohan failed to notice. Lucy just buried her face in his chest as they touched the ground. He released her and broke the ropes on her wrists.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" she said, her tears finally falling. "All of this is my fault…but I don't wanna leave… I wanna stay with Fairy Tail...because I love my guild."

"And stay, you will." Gohan told her, wiping away her tears. "You go ahead and greet everyone. There's something that I need to do. And I know they're probably going to ask how I found you. Just make sure they know that it's not magic, but a technique called Instant Transmission, that lets me teleport somewhere without needing to know where the place is, but rather needing to feel a person in the area. Something like that, but I have something important that needs to be done." He said as he turned away. Before he could fly off, Lucy grabbed his arm, stopping him where even the strongest wizards failed.

He turned to her and she looked up to him. "Make sure you come back." She pulled down the collars of his orange and blue shirts, revealing his Fairy Tail mark on his upper pectoral. "Back to us…back to me." She said. She hesitated to turn away, but she willed herself to run inside. Once she was out of eyesight, Gohan blasted off.

* * *

Fairy Tail's wounded sat in the guild hall's basement. Lucy gave all of her needed explanations, and Natsu, in turn, gave his much-needed encouragement. Loke watched them from a distance while Cana flipped her cards, with no success towards getting the information she needed. Mirajane began talking to a distant Fairy Tail member, Laxus, who was nothing more than a jackass. After his petty demands, Mirajane had taken enough and smashed the crystal ball with tears streaming down her cheeks. While Cana tried to cheer her up, Erza looked back on the recent events as she took a shower before the building began to shake.

Panic spread throughout Magnolia City as a massive shadowy figure began to move across the skies. Fairy Tail ran out through the back door of the mangled guild hall to see a massive chunk of land carrying a castle. The six spider-like legs moved it across the body of water behind the guild hall. "What is that thing!?" Natsu said, his eyes, as well as the rest of his guilds members' eyes, widened.

"It's a guild hall with enormous legs!" Happy shouted.

"Is it Phantom?" Loke asked, given no response.

"How do we fight that thing!?" Wakaba said from the back of the crowd.

Erza shuddered fear, wrapped in her towel. "I never anticipated this! I didn't think they'd go to such extremes to attack us!" A wall of the castle fell as a cannon exited and extended from the building. A dark orb of magic formed at the tip of the cannon, and Erza swung around. "Run! Get out of here now!" she yelled in demand as the orb grew bigger and bigger.

"Erza!" Mirajane shouted as the Scarlet Queen dashed to the edge of the ground, bathed in a white light.

"Don't be stupid!" Macao called out.

"She requipped!" Cana stated.

"What're you doing!?" Loke asked. The white light faded to reveal a heavily armored Erza.

"Protecting the guild hall!" she said.

"That's her Adamantine Armor!" Happy called out.

"Is she gonna try to block the cannon's shot!?" Bisca shouted.

"There's no way her armor's gonna hold up against a blast that strong!" Alzack shouted.

"You're just risking your life! This is ridiculous!" Wakaba shouted.

"Now stay back!" she demanded, bracing herself.

Meanwhile, Gray held Natsu back as he yelled her name. "You're not gonna be able to stop her, we just gotta have faith in her!" Gray told him. The cannon finally unleashed its wrath, and as the beam crossed the water, Erza locked her shield in place, creating a colossal protective circle. The beam made contact, and Erza did her best to stay strong. Parts of her armor were chipping away from the force. The beam unleashed the last of its power, shattering Erza's armor and sending her flying backwards.

"I don't believe it… She actually managed to stop it…" Macao said in shock.

"Once again, Erza's the manliest one in the guild." Elfman reminded.

"Yeah but look." Cana pointed out her heavy breathing as the last of her shattered Adamantine Armor disappeared.

"You ok!? Say something!?" Natsu yelled, running to her side.

"Makarov has fallen…and Erza can no longer stand… Any chance of victory has slipped through your fingers." Jose said through a loud speaker.

"WRONG !" everyone heard.

Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord looked up to see a familiar figure, bearing a turtle mark on the back of his orange shirt. Gohan slowly descended, his face gravely serious. "G-Gohan!" Lucy yelled.

"GOHAN!" the remaining members of the guild followed.

"I'm sorry that I'm late." He said to his guild. "THIS WAR BETWEEN FAIRY TAIL AND PHANTOM LORD ENDS TODAY, BY MY HAND!" He yelled, raising a fist to the air. "LUCY WILL REMAIN WITH THIS GUILD, AND IF YOU WANT HER, YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST!" Fairy Tail chanted and cheered in agreement to protect one of their one. "You hurt Levy…Droy…Jet…Erza…Makarov…and now…you think I'd hand over Lucy!? There's not a chance in hell!" he yelled. The rubble around him began to ascend into the air as his power rose. "What kind of sick bastard are you?" at this point, everyone could feel his power.

"Guys, what is this?" Gray asked.

"Is this…Gohan?" Mirajane said.

"I've never felt anything like it… It's incredible…" Loke followed.

"I think Gohan just stole Erza's title of manliest person in Fairy Tail." Elfman claimed. A golden, flame-like ring span around Gohan's feet. The ring rose and a golden flame shot upwards, engulfing him in light. His hair turned from its solid black color to a golden-yellow, and his eyes became a brilliant emerald-green.

"Gohan, what are you thinking?!" Natsu yelled, feeling like he knew what he was going to do.

"HEY JOSE! GO AHEAD AND TRY OUT YOUR TOY ON ME!" he taunted. "UNLESS YOU THINK IT'S NOT ENOUGH!"

"Gohan, what are you doing!?" Loke called out.

"Unfortunately, there's a cool down on Jupiter. Approximately fifteen minutes." Jose called out on his loud speaker.

"Then I'll stop it in that time!" Natsu shouted as he bolted past Gohan, who grabbed his scarf. "Again with this!? Leave the scarf alone!" Gohan completely ignored him as he tossed him on top of Gray.

"Watch where you throw this guy, dammit!" Gray yelled after Natsu landed on top of him.

"Gohan, he's vulnerable! What are you waiting for?!" Erza yelled at him.

"Erza…I want this man to feel fear. I want him to know that even one man can stand against all odds in the eyes of others. I'll stop his weapon, and this war." He said, his golden hair ruffling in the wind with his clothes.

"Gohan it's too dangerous!" she called out to him. He had already wasted fifteen minutes from going Super Saiyan to throwing Natsu to explaining why he was doing this. Once again, a dark orb of magic formed. Several moments passed by like an eternity. In everyone's mind, their last hope was an idiot. In their last hope's mind, he was an idiot…just like his father. Jupiter was unleashed once more, and the beam sped towards Gohan. Time seemed to slow down, and Gohan raised his power even higher, lifting his arm and opening his palm to form a golden orb. As Jupiter neared six feet in distance, a golden beam shot from Gohan's palm and engulfed Jupiter, consuming it faster than the beam could dissipate. Gohan's attack engulfed all of Jupiter and tore through the moving castle, making it burst into explosions. The last word Gohan had to say to him was the name of his attack.

"Masenko…"

* * *

 **YEEEEAH! I was working on this by using Netflix on my phone during the car ride home, and then I got situated at home and worked from maybe 10:30 P.M. to…it's 2:21 A.M. now. Always finishing these late XD That's my style. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and have a Happy New Year! We have been blessed with another year to fill up with retarded shit! Woo! Until next time, stay classy!**


	5. Old Friends Return

**Hey everyone! This chapter was a bit late because I needed to hook up my computer to a TV to watch a NicoB livestream, and they tend to go on pretty late. Also, someone asked if it was necessary to go Super Saiyan and no it was not. Gohan just wanted Jose to piss his pants, and I think in the process, some of Fairy Tail's members XD.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball Super, or Fairy Tail. But I do own a Picky Penguin tee, which I love very much. Picky and Proud! Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Old Friends Return**

"Masenko." Gohan said. Luckily enough, there weren't any casualties in the castle. Moments later, a swarm of ghost-like enemies swept above Fairy Tail. Gohan powered up even further, emitting a golden light so bright that everyone had to avert their eyes. Once the light faded, all eyes were on Gohan. His hair seemed to be more spiked than before, and lightning crackled around him. The light wiped out the shadowy enemies, and Fairy Tail began to cheer, taking in what just transpired. Gohan was a truly terrifying force, and not one that somebody would want angry. Even some of his own guild members were a bit scared.

"He did it!" Gray shouted.

"You are truly the manliest, Gohan!"

"Way to go!" Loke called. Member after member called out their own form of encouragement and praise until the ground began to shake.

"That's not me, guys!" Gohan shouted as the castle began to transform into a colossal robot.

"The Giant… Phantom's most powerful weapon." Loke said by Cana.

"Kneel before me, you detestable brats." Jose announced. "Or you will fall victim to my wrath. Savor your last moments because soon I will end your pathetic lives. You may have stopped Jupiter but the Giant trumps Jupiter ten times over!" he said as the Giant neared closer before stopping. It's arm began to draw out a magic circle.

"Look at the size of it! A black wave that big would wipe out the entire city. Gohan blasted off and stopped in the middle of the robot's chest. He sent a fist forward, creating a crater in its chest and throwing the robot several hundred feet back, where Gohan snap-vanished and slammed his foot down on the robot, sending it flying into the sea below.

Gohan gave the robot a chance to get back to its feet. Once it was standing, Gohan turned around to notice that the circle was still forming. "Dammit! Why is it still going?!" He said, putting two fingers to his head. Once he was back with his guild, he noticed the lack of members. "Wheres's Natsu? And Gray and Elfman?" he asked.

"They went to stop the Giant from within." Cana told him.

"Crap! You mean they're inside the robot?! Since when?" he shouted, thinking back to how much he throw the robot.

"About right after it transformed." She told him. "I know you're worried but I believe in you and them. You follow Loke to the hideout where Lucy is. If we need you, you can use that Instant Teleportation technique."

"Instant Transmission." He corrected. "And fine. I'll be back." He said as he put two fingers to his head instantly vanished, leaving the fight to his guild.

* * *

Gohan appeared running next to Loke. "Where are we going?" he asked as he kept a pace slow enough to talk to Loke.

"Didn't see you there. I have a bad feeling about the hideout." Loke said, looking over to see a small boy wearing similar clothes to Gohan running at his side.

"Goten!? What are you doing here? I sent Gotenks to help the guild!" He shouted.

"I know, but then Trunks and I ran out of time. So he went to help them and I came to help you." The child said to his older brother.

"You know this kid, Gohan?"

"Yeah. He's my little brother. I'll go ahead and get Lucy. You look over Goten and let him look over you." He said as he vanished.

"Wait! What the hell do you mean by let him look over me!" he shouted as Gohan disappeared, leaving Loke and Goten running by themselves.

* * *

Lucy tried to escape, but Gajeel wouldn't let her. "What a sad excuse for a guild." He mocked. 'Do they just let anyone join?"

"Take that back." A beaten Lucy demanded as she struggled to get to her feet.

"What a creampuff." Gajeel said as Reedus fell to the ground. "You actually like hanging around guys like that, little princess."

"You…You monster!" Lucy yelled, her tear-filled eyes staring daggers. "You're gonna pay for this."

"By my hands." Gohan said from behind her. She turned around with and yelled.

"It's about time you got here!" Gohan, startled by the sudden raise of voice, jumped and flew into the ceiling.

"What the hell? Did you become a clown after the last time we fought? Maybe you should have learned to stay focused instead of dying your hair blond."

"If I remember correctly, it wasn't a fight. I planted your sorry ass to the wall." He said as he kneeled down and picked up his fallen comrade. "How you holding up, Reedus? Can you stand?"

"I don't think so…" he said. Gohan dragged him to the side and leaned him against the wall. A second later, he was behind the Gajeel's female ally, and before she realized he disappeared, she was already knocked out.

"Sorry that I was late, Lucy. I had to stop Jupiter before it hurt anyone else got hurt." He apologized, laying the female Phantom member on the ground.

"You claim to have stopped Jupiter, but your attacks are nonlethal." Gajeel pointed out.

"Yeah, well I held back enough to _not_ kill anyone." He said as hit the other Phantom's pressure point. Even before Gohan showed up, Gajeel could feel the overwhelming power of the Super Saiyan, and even the Ascension, but he chose to believe that it was Jupiter. Once Gohan appeared, he was scared,, but he tried his best to hide it.

"Whatever. This time your ass will be against the wall." He lied.

"You won't even be fighting me this time." Gohan said with a cocky smile.

"What, too scared?"

"No, I'm gonna let my little brother handle this." He said as Goten jumped down into the building.

"Gohan, what are you thinking?" Loke asked. "He's just a kid!"

* * *

"A…A kid?" Gray said, staring at the purple-haired child that walked into the room.

"Look, this isn't a place for children! Only the manliest of manly men can be here." Elfman shouted. Mirajane walked up to him and patted his head.

"Listen, young man. I don't know how you got here, but how about we leave this dangerous place and keep you from getting hurt?"

"…" the boy looked up at them. He was wearing a hoodie and jeans, so he'd appear as an ordinary kid. "Are you on Gohan's side?" he asked, shocking them.

"You know Gohan?" Gray asked him.

"He's my best friend's older brother. Goten and I were fused when he asked us to help you."

"Thank you, but I think we've got it under control." Mirajane asked as a black cloud slowly filled the room.

"Hey, um…do you guys feel that?" he asked.

"What is this?" Gray asked as everyone's eyes widened. They looked to the doorway as Jose began clapping. Around him was a dangerous purple aura.

"Bravo, Fairy Tail wizards." He said. "I knew this would be fun, but never in my wildest dreams did I think it would be _this_ entertaining. You annihilated the Jupiter cannon, disposed of my Elite Element Four, and you even managed to bring my magic Giant to its knees.

"Master Jose." Erza realized.

"This old creep?!" Elfman said.

"He's Phantom's master?!" Gray asked.

Mirajane covered her mouth. "It's like there's a black cloud hanging over him. I feel sick just being near him."

"Thank you." Jose told them. "You've been so kind to entertain me that I simply must return the favor." He said, making Gray and Elfman instinctively put themselves between him and Mira, Erza, and the mystery boy.

"Ready?" Gray asked.

"You bet." Elfman answered as the two wizards jumped into the air with their attacks prepared and directed towards Jose. He raised his arm and sent a wave of shadowy faces towards them, knocking them out of the air. He then swung his arm, blowing up the area they landed in. The attack sent Mira rolling while Erza requipped and faced Jose head on., but to no avail as he grabbed her by the wrist and throw her backwards. She landed on her feet and fell to one knee.

"Fascinating. You took a shot at full force from Jupiter, did you not? And yet you're still standing."

"Only because…my friends have filled my heart with strength…I will withstand any physical pain! To protect the ones that I love!" she shouted, now back on her feet with her sword raised.

"Powerful, courageous, and exquisitely beautiful!" Jose said with a creepy smile on his face. "Destroying you will bring me unbelievable pleasure." It may be more a pervy smile, now.

* * *

Gajeel transformed his skin so that he was completely covered in steel. "I'm going to enjoy killing your brother before I kill you." He taunted, cracking his knuckles.

"Gohan, this is seriously a bad idea!" Loke said.

"Hey, Gohan, can I be like you?" Goten asked, pointing at his head. Unlike Trunks, he had been wearing his fighting gi with his long-sleeve blue undershirt.

"Sure. Give him a scare." Gohan told him as Goten's hair waved side to side before shooting up, turning as golden as Gohan's hair. The young boy stepped up and placed one fist in his palm, bowing to signal the respectful start of a fight. Before anything else, Gohan flew so that he was at eye level with Gajeel.

"Prepare to feel real pain, kid!" Gajeel yelled as he punched Goten in the chest. "Iron Dragon Hard Fist!" a magic circle formed at his fist, but Goten would not budge.

"Woah…he took a hit head-on and didn't so much as bat an eyelid." Loke said.

"Yep. He's as strong as I was when I was 11-years-old." Gohan told him.

"And how strong were you then?"

"Hmmm…I overwhelmed an opponent who could destroy the planet, so we can say around that strong."

"When you were…11…an he's…"

"7."

"Oh, yeah…that's wonderful. A child who could destroy the planet…" he said as Goten punched Gajeel in the face, sending him flying out of the building and into the air. Goten vanished and appeared above Gajeel and kicked him down, reappearing below him with a knee to the gut, and then once more with a mid-sweep kick that shot him into the ground. Once Gajeel was back on his feet, he punched him in the gut, knocking him out.

"Aw man!" Goten complained. "I thought you were going to fight me!" Gohan began to laugh uncontrollably.

"G-G-Good job, Got-" he couldn't even finish his sentence before he fell over. Loke looked down at an unconscious Gajeel. His dragon scale armor was shattered in multiple places.

* * *

"You know, Titania Erza, you're the only one who's been able to last this long against me in battle. We'd be more equally matched in power if you hadn't taken a direct hit from the Jupiter cannon earlier today." Jose said to the wounded Erza.

"Then fight me." They heard from behind her. The young boy walked in front of Erza and tore off his clothes, revealing his green and orange fighting gi underneath.

"What are you doing!?" Erza yelled.

"I'm helping, as per Gohan's orders." He said as he vanished. Erza watched as Jose went flying sideways into a wall before Trunks reappeared where he just was. Trunks bent both arms at his side and his hair shot up, turning golden.

Erza's eyes widened at the sight of this mystery boy's form. "It's just like…Gohan's…"

"You get it now? Tend to your teammates. And my name is Trunks." Trunks told her, receiving a nod as she ran to Mirajane.

"My, my. How powerful for someone so young. Killing you will be just as pleasurable!" he shouted, bringing forth his creepy/pervy smile. It didn't last long, though, as Trunks punched him in the gut, turning the smile into a scowl. Jose raised his arm and shot a spinning wave of dark magic at Trunks. He took this opportunity and moved from the newly-created crater.

"Well, you're faster than normal people, I'll give you that. But in my eyes you're no faster than a turtle!" he said as he vanished and reappeared behind him, kicking him in the groin. As Jose fell to the ground in pain, holding his sack, Trunks raised a knuckle and flipped up his middle finger. Like father, like son.

* * *

 **I think I'll end on that note. Trunks and Goten enter, and kick some nuts XD I'm really tired, I didn't expect myself to stay up until this chapter was finished, nor did I expect there to be so many horizontal lines. I use them when changing setting, and it kept going from scene to scene. Sorry about that. So blah blah blah, loved the livestream, stay classy. and goodnight. zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…...**


	6. Goodbyes

**Hey everyone! Ohata Uchiha is back with another chapter of Dragonball: Crossed Dimensions! I'm actually in a Skype call as we speak, so I'm a bit distracted. I'm gonna hurry up and get into this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball Super, or Fairy Tale. I do however, own a middle finger, aimed at all of you. Nah, just kidding XD Love you guys!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Goodbyes**

"Well done, young man." Trunks heard from behind, turning away from Jose, who was unable to recover from a Super Saiyan kick to the groin. "I owe a great deal of strength to you for protecting my children."

"Master…" Erza said, a smile spread from one cheek to the other.

"Is this old guy on our side?" Trunks asked with his hands at his hips. Erza nodded before Trunks went flying into the wall, crushing a circle into he concrete.

"Trunks!" Erza shouted as she turned around to Jose. His hand radiated a dark energy, and with a slap to the face, Erza flew towards the wall.

"Damn you, Jose!" Makarov said. While Jose shot waves of dark magic, Makarov opened up several light barriers. "You kids need to get out of here while you still can!"

"Gramps!" Gray shouted.

"We'll stray with you!" Elfman followed as he got up.

Erza turned to the two men. "No, we have to do as he says." She ran up to Elfman, Gray, and Mira. "Let's go!"

"But Erza!?" Gray shouted.

"Get the boy, Gray. Pray that he's still alive." Erza commanded. Everyone looked over to Trunks and to their surprise, a devious smile was set on his face. He pulled himself out of the wall and popped his neck, followed by his knuckles.

"I'm surprised that you could send me flying." Trunks praised as he walked towards Makarov. "Although, it's my fault, really. Dad always taught me to not lower your guard. So we'll just have to keep this a secret from him." He said as he passed by the members of Fairy Tale.

"He, kid! What do you think you'r-" Elfman started before Erza raised an arm.

"Look at his hair. It wasn't golden earlier. This kid can go through the same transformation as Gohan." Erza told him.

"No way, does that mean he's as strong?" Gray asked.

"I don't know, but I can definitely tell that he's holding back a lot of hidden power. If we stay here, we're going to get in their way."

"Hey, Rosy." Trunks called out. "I'm surprised that you could recover from that kick I gave you." Trunks said.

"IT'S JOSE, YOU INCOMPITENT BRAT!" he yelled.

"Wow, you really showed me. Great insult." Trunks said sarcastically with a clap. Truth be told, Jose was surprised, too. He thought the pain would never stop.

"Listen, old man." Trunks said, getting between Makarov and Jose. "My orders from Gohan was to protect your guild. I'll take this guy down in no time, so go tend to your family." He said, looking over his shoulder to give Makarov a thumps up with a childish smile.

"Young man…if you could join our guild, just as Gohan did, you'd make me a very happy old man."

"You got it. Now go, take care of your guild. This guy is mine." He said, charging up to give this guy a scare. "Trunks of Fairy Tale is going to take you down!" He said excitedly.

"Hm. You really think you can defeat me? I'll admit that sneak attack was impressive, but the element of surprise is no longer yours. Come at me with everything you've got!" Jose shouted, getting into a defensive position. Trunks vanished and appeared right in front of Jose, giving him a knee to the gut. As the man leaned over, Trunks retracted his knee and jumped up, spinning around and smashing his heel into Jose's cheek and sending him flying into a wall. Several minutes later, Jose dragged himself out of the wall. "Alright, little boy. What…the hell…are you?"

"I'm a Saiyan." Trunks simply said before he vanished and reappeared, punching Jose in the gut one last time. He let the man fall to the ground. "You will leave Fairy Tale alone. As per Gohan's orders." Trunks said as he walked away towards the hole in the wall. He could easily sense the large man trying to sneak up on him, but before he could surprise him, something flew in through the hole and kicked the big man in the face, sending him into the opposite wall. "Goten! That's not fair! I was gonna do that!" Trunks whined.

"Oh, sorry Trunks." Goten said, scratching the back of his head with a nervous laugh.

"I guess those two are done." Gohan said. "My guild! Jose has been defeated by the warrior known as Trunks! This war is over!" he rallied, causing the crowd to break out into cheers. Goten and Trunks flew down to the crowd, being swarmed with praise from the Fairy Tale guild.

"Um…Gohan?" Lucy said from around a corner. Gohan turned to see her, but noticed the bright blush on her face. He walked around the corner and looked down to her.

"What is it, Lucy?" he asked.

Lucy got on her toes and gave Gohan a kiss on the cheek, bringing a bright red to his cheeks. She wrapped her arms around him and held on tight. "Thank you for saving me." Gohan slowly wrapped his arms around her and enjoyed the warmth of her body.

"I'll always be there for you, Lucy." He said softly, making the moment a perfect one in Lucy's eyes. "Always."

* * *

About a week after the war on Phantom Lord, Fairy Tale began rebuilding their guild hall. As Gohan was transporting several 2x4's, Goten and Trunks ran up to him.

"Gohan! Gohan! We're part of the guild now!" Goten said excitedly.

"Yeah, they're lucky to have us on their team." Trunks boasted with his hands on his sides.

"That's great guys." Gohan praised, scanning their bodies. "But…where's your Fairy Tale mark?" he asked. Goten and Trunks smiled at each other before turning around and pulling down their pants, revealing an orange mark on Goten's right butt cheek, and a green one on Trunks' left. "That's…great, guys." Gohan hesitated to say, wondering why of all places, they would choose their butts. The two young half-Saiyans pulled up their pants and spread out to help with construction.

Not long after, Fairy Tale was confronted by the Rune Knights. The Saiyans stood protectively in front of their guild while Natsu attempted running away with Happy, but to no avail as he began levitating in a blue magic circle. Everyone was rounded up and taken to a military post for extensive questioning, and a week of daily interrogations followed. With Fairy Tale's punishment to be decided at a later date, everything blew over soon enough. Now Lucy sat at her desk while Gohan layed on her bed in some casual clothes that she got him, blue pants and an orange shirt that she thought would remind him of his fighting clothes.

Lucy lifted her shirt up a little, revealing a darkened spot on her side. "Man…this ugly bruise hurts so bad…"

"I've got something for that. Gimme a minute." Gohan said as he dug into the sash on his fighting gi. He pulled out a small green bean and brought it over to Lucy.

"What's this?" she asked, looking at the small bean.

"Senzu Bean. We ran out at some point, but miraculously,, Korin made more. Chew on this and swallow. It'll make you feel better." Lucy was a bit hesitant, but Gohan has never steered her wrong before, so she put it in her mouth and began chewing it until it was in small pieces, before swallowing it. It was tasteless, and seconds later the pain in her side was gone. She pulled up her shirt and to her surprise, the bruise was gone, as if there was never one to begin with.

"That's incredible!" she said, jumping out of the chair to wrap her arms around Gohan's neck. "Thank you so much!" a bright red flushed into his cheeks. He still wasn't exactly sure what the relationship was between them. Lucy released Gohan and sat down, returning to her letter. Gohan leaned over her nosily and watched, but refrained from reading the letter.

"So who are you writing to?" he asked.

"My mom. I write to her often, so she doesn't miss me too much. But still…I do miss her a lot."

"Yeah…"

"Do you miss your mom, Gohan?" she asked.

"Of course I do. When Broly attacked, he attacked at our home, and when I brought him here, the only thing on my mind was keeping her and our house safe." Gohan said, reminiscing on the times his mother yelled at his father when they wanted to go out and train. "Hey, I need to go and help with the guild reconstruction, so I'll be back later."

"Acually, Gohan?" Lucy said, stoping Gohan.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I want you to…to…um…to…" Lucy had a hard time getting to words out.

"Come on, Lucy. You know I'd do anything you asked. You did show me kindness when you didn't even know me at all." He said. As Lucy looked into his eyes, she realized something important about Gohan- something about how she felt towards this man, how her heart felt when she looked into his eyes. A blush filled her cheeks as she gave her request.

* * *

Lucy stood on a grassy plain that overlooked a mansion, Gohan at her side. She reached out for his hand, and he took hers in his, exchanging smiles as she guided him to her estate. She felt that she could face her father if Gohan was by her side, giving her strength.

The two approached the estate, hand-in-hand, as Lucy called out to the old woman sweeping the walkway. "Ms. Spetto!" she said, catching the woman's attention. Once she took a good look at the girl's face, tears began to flow. Soon the estate's help was outside, witnessing the return of Lucy. The chef looked the man with Lucy's hand up and down.

"Who is this strapping young man, Ms. Lucy?" the chef asked.

"Oh, right. Everyone, this is Gohan. He's my boyfriend." She introduced. Gohan was nervous beyond all belief, raising his hand to wave to everyone.

"H-Hey everyone. It's nice to meet you all." He said as everyone was all over them.

"Ms. Lucy~! The master requests your presence in the study!" a maid called out to Lucy. She and Gohan went inside, where she was dressed n a pink dress.

"Ya know, that dress doesn't really suit you. You look much better in regular clothes." Gohan said to console her.

"Thanks, but I can tell that you're enjoying the dress." She teased.

"It's that obvious?" Gohan asked with a big smile on his face.

"It's not too tight for you, is it?" a maid asked.

"The sleeves look like they may be a wee bit too short."

"It's ok." Lucy said, having a private thought to herself. She did a 180, turning to the maids. "I should probably get going. Come on, Gohan." She said, grabbing Gohan's arm. He was forced to wear a fancy-shmancy suit over his fighting gi, and he was just as uncomfortable as Lucy.

* * *

"Excuse me, father? It's Lucy. May I come in?" Lucy called out.

"Yes, you may." A man said from within the room. Lucy entered the room while Gohan waited outside. "You ran away without even saying a word to me. How could you?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left without speaking to you. It was a poor decision on my part, one I now deeply regret." She said monotonously.

"I'm glad you finally came to your senses and left that guild. A lady of your status shouldn't be affiliated with those ruffians. I certainly wasn't looking forward to wasting anymore of my money to have it eradicated. You forced me to go to extremes, Lucy. If you hadn't acted so selfishly, I wouldn't had to have lashed out at your guild. You're the one who brought trouble upon your friends." He said as Lucy looked to the floor. "It's better that you don't associate with them anyway. You have nothing in common with those _peasants_. You come from a completely different world than they do. Which brings me to the reason why I wanted you home in the first place, dear. It's about our family. I have arranged for you to marry Duke Sawarre, the Junelle heir."

"Yes. I suspected that might be the case."

"Try to think of it as an investment in your future. Once you're married, we'll have access to the Junelle's vast amounts of land in the South, which will allow us to expand the Heartfilia Railways, and we'll bring in millions."

"I see."

"And I expect you to give birth to a baby boy. We need a Heartfilia heir. That is all for now. You may return to your room." Her father finished.

"I'm sorry, Father…but that's _not_ going to happen." Lucy said, making her father's eyes widen as he spun around. "I didn't come here to make amends. I came here to say my final goodbyes. I realize it was wrong of me to leave without saying anything. It's a decision that I've regretted every single day. And so, I've come back to tell you exactly how I feel before I leave for good."

"Lucy…"

"All the money in the world can't buy you happiness! I figured that out when I was a child! Finally. I'm truly happy. And I'm not gonna let you ruin it, ya hear! I'm warning you, you better not mess with Fairy Tale ever again! Or else, you'll have to face him." Lucy shouted as the doors opened. Gohan walked in wearing his fighting gi. "Where's your suit?"

"I…lost it… I guess I picked up a small bit of Gray's habit." Gohan said, scratching the back of his head.

"And who are you? You weren't given permission to enter.

"This is my boyfriend, Gohan. And if you mess with Fairy Tale again, he'll come after you. He took down Phantom Lord's two most powerful weapons on his own. He's a force unlike anything this world has ever seen. And he'll keep me, and our guild, safe from anything you have to throw at us." Lucy said as Gohan stretched his shirt down by the collar, revealing his Fairy Tale mark. "It doesn't matter if you're my father. If you mess with us, Gohan will crush you just like any other of our enemies!" Lucy yelled as she ripped her dress off, revealing her underwear.

With a sigh, Gohan pulled down his orange shirt and pulled off his blue undershirt, thanking himself for not having his weighted training clothes underneath. Averting his eyes from the half-naked Lucy, he put the shirt on her. "Let's try to not be more like Gray." He said, pulling his orange shirt up.

"Things could have been different. We could have sat down and talked about this. But now I can't trust you. Because you've hurt too many people I care about. I don't need fancy dresses, a big house, or lots of money to be happy. I just need to be accepted for who I am, and I'm not Lucky Lucy Heartfilia anymore." She said as she began to walk towards the exit. "I'm Lucy of Fairy Tale. The people there treat me like family…something you never did. And I'm able to be with a man whom I believe is right for me. It was hard for me to leave this house, but only because I had so many good memories of living here with Mom. I care so much about Ms. Spetto, Bello, Ribbon, and Eido…it's really hard for me to leave them behind. But…it's time for me to move on. I truly believe that if Mom were still alive, she'd tell me to always be true to myself, and do whatever makes me happy."

The father's eyes widened, seeing his wife coming from his daughter. "Layla…"

"So this is goodbye…Daddy…" Lucy took Gohan's hand and they exited the room. She got dressed in her regular clothes and brought Gohan to her mother's grave.

"So this is her grave?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah…I'm sure she would have adored you. She'd be happy knowing someone like you would be protecting me." She said. She wrapped her arms around Gohan and buried her face in his chest. The half-Saiyan happily accepted the embrace and hugged her back until they heard her name.

"LUCY!"

"You're here?!" She yelled as Happy jumped into her arms.

"How did you know we were here?" Gohan asked.

"Lucy was kind enough to leave a note saying that she was going home." Erza answered.

"You left a note even though we were going back?" Gohan asked her.

"Yeah…I wasn't really thinking at the moment." Lucy said before she began explaining the situation, and how she and Gohan were here to say goodbye. After a touching reunion, Fairy Tale said their goodbyes to the Heartfilia Konzern, and made their way home.

* * *

 **How's it going everyone!? By the time I finish this, it's my brother's birthday. 22. Anyway, Gocy or Luhan is now official. YEAH! Now, I'm gonna go get some cake. Until next time, stay classy!**


	7. Out Of Hiding

**Hey everyone! We're back with Crossed Dimensions! Now, the first thing I want to address is that no, Gohan did not need to go Super Saiyan, but I like to scare people with Super Saiyans XD. I'm drawing a blank for everything else, so let's jump into it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball Super, or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Out of Hiding**

The Fairy Tail guild members made their way back to Magnolia City to return to the reconstruction of their destroyed guild hall. The trip was a long and boring one, but soon they made it to the construction site.

"Hey, everyone. We're back." Lucy greeted with a smile. A young boy flew over to them and greeted his big brother.

"Gohan! You're back!" Goten said excitedly.

"Hey, Goten. Have you and Trunks been helping with the construction?" Gohan asked his baby brother.

"Of course." Makarov said, approaching Gohan. "He and Trunks have been great helps, despite their young ages. With your help, we'll finish in no time." The short man praised.

"Thanks, sir." Gohan said as a maniacal laugh rang in everyone's ears. Fairy Tail looked to the sky, and upon seeing the source of the laughter, they froze, as if somebody injected ice into their bloodstream. "So, you've finally come out of hiding…Broly." Gohan said as he glared daggers towards the full-blooded Saiyan He seemed to have more control of his power since the last three attempts to kill his father, but that never explained why he was more literate. Gohan slowly rose to the sky, meeting Broly's eyes.

"Are you surprised that I'm back? You _are_ the one who brought me here. What would happen if I were to accidently kill all of the new friends you made?" Broly threaten, quickly descending as he evaded Gohan's sudden kick.

"Goten, Trunks! Fuse and protect the guild!" Gohan yelled and he flew towards Broly, locking himself in close combat with his revived enemy. Behind him, a light flashed, and once it faded, a mix of two voices could be heard speaking in perfect unison.

"Dadada da! The Grim Reaper of Justice is here~!" Gotenks exclaimed.

"I don't know where you've been, or how you came back from the dead, or how you're more powerful then you were before, but I'm going to stop you here, and now!" Gohan yelled as he powered straight to Super Saiyan 2. He dashed towards Broly, and just as his fist met the Saiyan's jaw, Broly was already in his Super Saiyan form, reducing the damage he took.

Out of nowhere, a giant humanoid cow charged towards Broly, but to no avail. He simply swatted the strange creature aside as a hole opened up under him. He vanished and everyone looked around in all directions to find him. A green light engulfed the surrounding area as Broly powered up to his Legendary Super Saiyan form. _Not good…_ Gohan thought to himself. _He's definitely powered up in each form…and then there's his trump card…_ An image of Broly in his Super Saiyan 3 form flashed through Gohan's mind. _I might just have to use my own…_

Broly landed and Gohan punched him in the chest, but to no avail. Broly wouldn't budge. He grabbed Gohan's face and slammed him into ground, forming a crater around them. He lifted Gohan from the ground and threw, speeding in front of and giving him a knee to the back.

"H-Have any of you ever seen Gohan have such a hard time?" Gray asked.

"No…he's the strongest one of us…" Erza said. Fear began to creep into the spirits of Fairy Tail's guild members.

"You leave Gohan alone!" Lucy said as she punched Broly in the gut, but to no avail. She did more damage to herself then to Broly, who grabbed her by the neck, stopping any air from entering or leaving her lungs. Before he could do any damage, a foot met his jaw and he was sent into the wall of a building. Lucy fell into Gohan's arms, wheezing as air rushed back into her lungs.

"I'm here, Lucy. Listen to me, Broly is beyond anything you've ever seen. Please stay out of this one." Gohan requested of her, earning a nod from her. He kissed her forehead and sat her down. "Thank you." Gohan stood and flew towards Broly, dodging a palm to the face and giving him an elbow to the temple before he dropped to the ground, standing on his hands and swinging his leg into Broly's face. The massive Saiyan flew to the side and Gotenks kicked him into the air. Broly spiraled back into balance glared at his opponents.

"Guys, if Goten and Trunks' fusion has the same transformation as that big guy, maybe we might stand a chance with Gohan." Natsu encouraged.

"Then all we have to do is wail on the big guy till those two finish him." Gray suggested.

"NO!" Gohan yelled, startling his guild. "I forbid you from engaging Broly! Right now the best thing you can do is protect the guild hall's construction!"

"There's no way we're not gonna help!" Loke shouted.

"We can win if we team up!" Erza followed.

"No, my children." Makarov denied. "If Gohan believes that we won't make a difference, then we must trust his judgement."

"Gotenks, when I say so, open a rift to your left and right, and defend me. Do you think you could handle that?"

"Pff, the Grim Reaper can handle anything." Gotenks said in his two voices.

"You say that now, but if your fusion runs out before I'm finished, we're basically screwed." Gohan warned.

"Don't worry. Just go and do what you need to do." Gotenks said as Gohan dropped to the ground. _That technique Dad taught me… The one he used on Vegeta…but further compressed to become a dense ball of good energy. The more energy that's compressed, the more powerful it is._ Gohan raised his arms to the sky. Hiding would prove to be futile in the end, because if Broly wanted he could level the city at any moment. He didn't want to the bastard to go that far. As Gotenks engaged Broly in close combat, Gohan projected his thoughts to the world he came to.

 _People of this world…listen to my plea! Raise your hands to the sky! Send me your energy!_

"Is that…Gohan!?" Gray asked.

"I hear him in my head." Erza stated.

"If he wants us to raise our hands, let's do so!" Makarov yelled, raising his little arms into the air.

"Yeah, if he wants energy we should give it to him!" Natsu said, raising his hands to the sky.

"I was gonna say that, ya freaking pyro! Don't steal my lines!" Gray argued.

"Shut the hell up and raise your hands, snowman!" Natsu yelled as Gray raised his hands.

"If you are listening to the voice in our head, then I shall as well, my love." Juvia said to herself as she rose her hands to the sky. Gray could feel a shiver running down his spine becoming apparent to the others since his shirt has vanished once again. Soon a crowd of hands reached for the sky, their energy mixing with the energy amassing from people all over the world.

"Now Gotenks! Do it!" Gohan yelled as Gotenks kicked Broly away, opening two dimensional rifts going in opposite directions. In the right rift was their dimension, and to the left was one unknown to them. Gohan projected his thoughts into the nearby universes.

 _People of this world, no, this universe, raise your hands to the sky! Send me your energy! A being who stands before me threatens all universes alike! He cannot be left alive, and I need your energy!_ Energy began to flood in from the two rifts. Meanwhile, Gotenks punched Broly into the air, following with a Die Die Missile Barrage. The barrage of Ki blasts exploded upon impact, leaving nothing behind as the smoke cleared.

"He was no problem after all." Gotenks said before he suddenly flew into the ground.

 _Come on, Gotenks…just a few more minutes…_

"Oh yeah… I forgot to give you _my_ energy. My Super Saiyan fusion energy." Gotenks said as he rose his hands to the sky, confusing Broly. At this point in time, the other Z-Warriors have all sent their energy, powered to the max.

 _I…I can feel it… I can feel everyone's energy…not just from this universe, but from others._ Several ghostly figures passed through Gohan's mind. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, his father and mother, Vegeta, Krillin, Android 18, Bulma. Several other higher-than-normal energies flashed through his mind. A large fox, a man who was surrounded by an orange aura, a man with black hair and red eyes, a girl with pink hair, a gray-haired man with a scar and one red eye, and several others wearing green vests with a headband. Gohan's Multiverse Spirit Bomb finally manifested in shape, a planetary ball of light with a blue glow. Everyone looked up at it with surprise.

"Is that…a sun?" Erza asked.

 _Now…to compress it into a dense ball, just like Dad showed me…_ Gohan concentrated as he began to absorb his Planetary Multiverse Spirit Bomb into his body. Everyone watched intently as the massive ball was absorbed by Gohan. The blue glow that his body would have normally given off mixed with his Super Saiyan aura, giving off a green glow, much like Broly's. Before Gohan could give the Compressed Spirit Bomb form, a knee impacted his gut and sent him flying, knocking him into Natsu and Gray when they tried to catch him.

"I don't know what power up look you just stole from me, but it's not going to be enough." Broly said with a devious smile as Gotenks kicked Broly in the back, catching his attention again. Gotenks was almost out of time and Gohan was hit with his guard almost inexistent.

"Gohan!" Lucy yelled as she ran over and kneeled down. "Are you ok?!" she asked.

"Lucy…look…I need you…to take this." Gohan raised his hand weakly. As the yellow drained from his hair and the green from his eyes, his hand began to glow with a green aura.

"Your hand?" she said, holding onto the back of his hand.

"Yeah… Perfect…" he said as the glow left his hand. Lucy was surrounded with a golden aura, and her hand was surrounded with a green glow.

Lucy opened her palm and a golden orb rose from her hand. "Wha…What is this?" She asked as the images that were in Gohan's head minutes ago flashed through hers.

"It's called the Spirit Bomb… It holds the energy… of every living thing across three universes…" Gohan told her. "And I gave you my Super Saiyan Ki… So you can fly to him…. Throw the Spirit Bomb at Broly… It's our last hope…" Gohan said, reminding her of when he explained Ki to her and how he could fly. Lucy closed her eyes and concentrated, slowly lifting herself into the air. Fairy Tail was baffled, but Lucy ignored them. "That's it… Take it slow if you need to…" Gohan gave a smile. A weak one, but encouraging nonetheless.

Slowly but surely, Lucy levitated to the fight. _Gohan believes in me. I can do this. I won't miss!_ At this point, Broly was wailing on Goten and Trunks in their Super Saiyan forms. They couldn't match his speed or strength, and could only get a Ki blast in whenever they weren't being beaten. Lucy finally made it to their level in the air, and raised the Spirit Bomb behind her. "Hey ugly!" Lucy shouted, catching Broly's attention. "Get a load of _this!_ _SPIRIT BOMB!_ " she yelled as chucked the ball of planetary devastation at Broly as hard as she could, which was enough to throw a marble through a mountain with the Super Saiyan Ki flowing through her. The Spirit Bomb rocketed towards Broly, and just before it made contact, Broly ascended, dodging the attack with a devilish smile. Right behind him, Goten deflected the Spirit Bomb down towards Trunks, who punted it back to Broly. Once he turned around, it was too late for him. The attack made a direct impact, unleashing the power of three universes on him. A massive shockwave opened up, blasting away any clouds in its path as it circled the planet, hitting Broly at the beginning and the end of the attack.

* * *

 **Gonna end it there guys! Just like that cliffhanger with Frieza…I think… XD It's been a while since I've seen the original anime. Gotta watch Super soon, so I'll put that on my to do list. Also, during the making of this chapter, my mouse broke, and the mousepad for my laptop isn't working, and there's only one other mouse in the house that I can…youse… Use. My little sister thinks it's hers when it's my dad's, so it's going to be tough to start on new chapters. I'll deal with it later, so until next time, everyone, stay classy!**


	8. Day Of Parting

**HOW'S IT GOING EVERYONE! Sorry for yelling. Once again, Ohata Uchiha is back, and again, I'm sorry about the long wait. I don't want to delay any longer, so once and for all, LET'S JUMP INTO IT!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball Super, or Fairy Tail. I do, however, own YOUR MOM! Nah, just kidding. Respect your mothers, everyone.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Day of Parting**

A heavy silence descended over Fairy Tail. Nobody dared to move a muscle. Everyone stared intently at the cloud of dust, preparing for a bullshit moment when the enemy was thought to be defeated but is still alive. But it never came.

"Is…is it over?" Gray asked, his shirt disappearing.

"Did they really do it?" Erza followed. The dust settled and Lucy could be seen at Gohan's side. He was beaten and bruised, and his clothes were torn and tattered.

"It is." Gohan confirmed as Lucy and Goten helped him to his feet. "I can't sense his power anymore. Lucy saved us." He said with a smile, looking down at Lucy. Lucy looked up at him, returning the same warming smile.

"You know I couldn't have done it without you." She praised, a soft blush filling her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around Gohan and buried her face into his chest. "I think I can speak for the whole guild when I say this. Thank you for keeping us safe."

Gohan enjoyed the her embrace, and put one arm around her and a hand gently on her head. "I'll always protect you, Lucy." He assured her. There were sweet smiles all around, until Trunks approached, holding his arm.

"I hate to ruin this moving moment, but Broly's dead. And in a world that has no Dragonballs. Our mission is done."

"Yeah, Gohan." Goten continued. "The reason we came here was to keep Broly from doing any damage. And Mom is probably getting worried."

With a sigh, Gohan responded. "You're right. My original reason for being here was to stop Broly. And I've accomplished that."

"Wait, so you're leaving?" Erza asked.

"Well, I'm not part of this world. I can go back and forth between, with help from a Super Saiyan 3, but that form shaves years off the life of the Saiyan who makes the transformation. I can't risk the life of my brother or father based on my own selfish desires. I have a family of my own, and so do these two." He said. Lucy was on the verge of tears.

"Then…can I go with you?" she asked him.

Gohan was taken back by the question. "What?"

"Can I go back with you to your world?" She repeated, backing her words with determination.

"But what about Fairy Tale?" He asked as Makarov approached.

"Lucy has been with us for a very short time, but in that short time, you four new additions to Fairy Tale have already become like family to me. All I want is for Lucy to be happy, and if she is happiest with you, then I will not stop you."

* * *

Gotenks stood at the cliff with Gohan and Lucy. The couple stood hand-in-hand, looking at his second family. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked one more time.

"Of course I'm sure, Gohan. And maybe if I go to your world, I can be strong like you." There was not a single dry eye in Fairy Tale.

"Man up, ya pyro! Water isn't your style!" Gray told Natsu, attempting to cease his own tears.

"Shut up, snowman! You're in no position to be saying that!" Natsu followed.

Erza approached the three of them, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Are you sure that this is what you want?"

"Of course." Lucy said with a smile, ignoring her own tears. "I don't want to always be saved. I want to become strong like Gohan, so that I can protect you, all of you. Because you're my family." Her small arms wrapped around Erza.

"Come back, alright? No matter how long it takes, become strong so you can come back to us." Erza told her, hugging her back.

"I promise." She said as she stood closer to the cliff. As Gotenks went into his Super Saiyan 3 form, Lucy gave one final request. "Hey, everyone. Smile, ok? I don't want to say goodbye to a bunch of frowns. I want you all to see me off with smiles." She asked, as one by one, tear-filled eyes brightened, giving Lucy one last look at her guild members' smiles before she left. Gohan opened a rift, and Gohan held Lucy's hand. With her free hand, she waved goodbye one more time as they ascended and entered into the unknown.

* * *

"Hey, you doing alright?" Gohan asked. "I know this is only your second time flying." he held her hand tight, ready to keep her aloft, should she fall.

"I think I'll be fine." She assured. "So, this is your world?" she asked. "Or rather, your universe?"

"No, this place feels different." Gohan said. Just as he said it, the sound of air cannons could be heard. A red light moved with intense speed in all directions, finishing with a massive dragon-shaped attack. "But we don't have time to meddle. Let's go." He said as Gotenks opened another rift, passing through.

The next time they exited a rift, they were above a massive city. A massive space ship hovered above, and from it rose many explosions. "Wrong world." Gotenks quickly said in an annoyed, bitoned voice. Once again, the three of them passed through a rift.

This time they were once again above a massive city, only now a large portion of concrete remained afloat above the city, topped by a professional-looking building. "Next." Gohan stated.

The next world was overall just…weird. A pyramid floated above a small town, and a large X filled the sky. In the distance, a house with legs and a dinosaur arm was fighting a triangular, one-eyed being. "Nope." Lucy guessed, bringing an amused smile to Gohan's face as they passed through yet another rift.

The next world offered a beautiful sight. As they entered, a massive blue phoenix engulfed in flames shined bright. They stopped to look for a minute, but once it faded, they leapt to the next world. They passed through four more worlds, soon reaching an all-too-familiar white void.

"The hypebola lion tamer! I mean- the Hyperbolic Time Chamber!" Gohan said, correcting himself.

"Is this your universe?" Lucy asked in a confused tone. Gotenks' long golden hair shrank and returned to its original color.

"Sort of. This place is directly connected our universe." Gohan said excitedly as he ran to the familiar living area that he ate and slept in with his father for a whole year. "Let's hurry up and get out of here. It won't be good on your body if we stay any longer." He swept her off her feet and flew towards the exit, blasting out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"G-Gohan!" Dende said. "What were you doing in there!? And when did you-"

"It's a long story. I'm going to go see my mom, now. Nice seeing you again, Dende." Gohan said as he blasted off of the Lookout. At the sight of this massive platform being held upon such a slim tower, Lucy's eyes widened. Next to them, Trunks descended with his arms crossed.

"That's not the strangest thing that you'll see here. Stick around for a while, and I'm sure you'll get use to seeing things like that."

"Yeah. All sorts of weird things happen here. But a lot of times it's fun because we get to fight." Goten continued.

"That platform," Gohan interrupted, "is known as Kami's Lookout, and it's the home of the Guardian of Earth. I'll give you a tour of it later, but right now, I don't want my mom any madder than she probably already is."

The fear in Gohan's voice brought a chuckle out of Lucy. "You can destroy whole planets and gather energy across multiverse, but you're scared of your mother?"

"You haven't seen her when she's mad." He said as he picked up his speed and rocketed home.

* * *

"Mom, I'm home." Gohan called throughout his house upon entering. Instantly, his mother came running out of the kitchen, her face full of joy.

"GOHAN!" she shouted as she wrapped her arms around Gohan's neck.

 _She doesn't seem that bad._ Lucy thought, a smile creeping across her face. Her thought was soon proven wrong as ChiChi's hug turned into a headlock. The woman smacked her son over the head, revealing her true nature.

"How dare you disappear to who-knows-where without telling your mother!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry! Broly was about to destroy the house and I was just trying to protect you!" he said.

Lucy let out an uncontrollable laugh. "Now…I see…why you're so…afraid of her!" she said in between bursts. She held her stomach and almost fell to the floor. ChiChi released Gohan, causing _him_ to fall down, rather than Lucy.

A sudden smile appeared on his mother's face. "Who's this, Gohan?"

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia, and I have the honor of being your son's girlfriend." She said with a little bow.

"Oh, no need for formalities, Lucy. Come, let me make you something to eat." ChiChi invited, pulling her into the kitchen.

"Thank you very much, Mrs…?" She started, waiting for ChiChi to finish.

"Oh, you can just call me ChiChi, sweety. Welcome to our home." She said as they disappeared into the kitchen.

* * *

 **I think I'm going end it there. I know, strange place to leave off, but we all know what I'm going to do. Gohan introduces Lucy to friends and family, they start training, Gohan slips up and falls on Lucy, they get giggity, nine months later, a baby pops out. So, I'll leave what I'm going to do a secret for now. Sorry for the short chapter, and if you got those references around the clock of the multiverse, tell me in order with a review and I'll let you know if you got it! Anyway, until next time guys, STAY CLASSY!**


	9. Two Years

**Hey guys, Ohata Uchiha here. Now, I honestly don't have anything to say. To be honest, I started this while waiting for my clothes to dry for school…Actually, I have a question. For one to go Super Saiyan, they have to have some concentration of blood, even going so far as to be…one-sixteenth Saiyan children being able to go Super Saiyan. So, in theory, do you guys think that someone who was given Saiyan blood, either by the blood brother ritual or otherwise, has the potential to become a Super Saiyan? The blood loss in fights after that exchange of blood would cause the blood to grow stronger, potentially causing it to further grow as part of the body. Leave a review and tell me what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball Super, or Fairy Tail.I do, however, own…I'm a piece of garbage :D Nah, jk XD. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Two Years**

 _Month 1_

"Ok, today, we are going to try out your manipulation of Ki. You've already started your flight training, but there's more to it than just that." Gohan told his girlfriend. He and Lucy stood in a calm plain, spotted with small boulders. The soft wind breezed through Lucy's hair before it settled on her purple fighting gi. She had a red belt, matching with her wristbands, and her chest was wrapped in bandage to keep from revealing too much of her curves.

"Are you talking about all of that other stuff you were doing? The beams and blasts?" She asked.

"Exactly." Gohan said as he raised his hand, forming a small yellow orb. He aimed at one of the boulders surrounding them and fired, completely obliterating it and leaving behind a small crater. "Like that."

 _Month 2_

"We're going to start working on your speed and strength. You're going to kick in this pool until the water gives less resistance." Gohan looked down at Lucy, who now stood in Bulma's pool.

Lucy began struggling to drag her legs through the water as fast as she could. It wasn't long before her legs began to feel like lead, and each kick was followed by a grunt. "Crap, this is really hard!" she said in between grunts.

"Just wait until you get to gravity training." He warned.

 _Month 3_

Gohan blocked a kick coming from behind, and as the foot retreated, he raised his arm and stopped an elbow blow aimed towards his left side. Lucy dashed around Gohan and threw a punch towards the right side of ribs, but he placed a hand on her fist and held himself above her fist. "Good! You're doing much better!" He praised, lowering himself. "Ok, now show me a Kamehameha wave." He requested.

Lucy cupped her hands behind her and channeled her Ki. "Kaaaa…Meeee…" a small white orb, surrounded by a blue glow, filled half of the empty space in her hands. Before she could finish, the orb disappeared. Lucy fell to her knees. "Dammit. Two months of practice and I still can't do it."

"You'll get it. We just need a little bit more training. You're growing much faster than scheduled, so I'm sure you'll get it in no time." He said, giving her a praising smile.

 _Month 4_

Lucy ran with Gohan by her side. Her new Turtle Hermit weighted training clothes were already taking its toll on her. "When you can move considerably well, even with the weighted clothes, that's how you know when you've made some improvement."

"My body feels like it's gonna drop! By the end of this I'll be a sack of potatoes!" she complained.

"That's how everyone feels at first." He told her. "You'll get used to it."

 _Month 5_

"Gohan, why is your girlfriend here?" King Kai asked. Lucy struggled to stand on her feet.

"What's with this place!?" she asked.

"I wanted Lucy to start her gravity training." Gohan explained.

"But don't you think it's too soon for her?"

"Lucy has been doing really well in her training. I think she's ready for this." As he said this, a King Kai's blue face began to turn purple from his blush. As Gohan turned around, he could see that Lucy was removing her undershirt. He blocked King Kai's view and averted his own eyes.

"That feels a lot better, but I still can't move well!" she yelled. Gohan let out a sigh of relief, seeing how her chest was wrapped in bandage.

* * *

 _1 year later…_

"Ok, so we're going to train together in that place where we first arrived." Gohan told Lucy as they flew up to Kami's Lookout.

"You mean that hypebola lion tamer?" she recited.

"Yes, the _Hyperbolic Time Chamber_. There, we can do a year's worth of training in a single day."

"That's insane! Why haven't we been using that from the beginning!?" she yelled.

"It's dangerous, since it supposedly stretches on for infinity, and the atmosphere gets denser the farther in you go. But, since you've been doing so well this past year, I'm sure you'll do fine." He praised as they landed on the Lookout, instantly greeted by the Guardian, Dende.

"Gohan! Lucy! It's been a while! You two should visit more often." Dende said as his old friend walked with him.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Dende. We've been taking Lucy's training serious, lately." He explained as he leaned in and covered his mouth. "Can you do that for me?" he whispered.

"I can try, but I'm not an elder like Super Kami Guru." Dende told him. "Lucy, can you come here for a moment?"

"Of course." She walked up and looked down at Dende, who flew up so that he was above Lucy's head. He placed a hand on her head, and moments later Lucy began to glow as a light shot upwards around her. "What…just happened?" she asked, looking down at her hands, clenching and unclenching her fists. "I feel stronger."

"Dende unlocked your hidden potential. One of the Namekians did the same to me and Krillin when I was a little kid."

"Did I hear my name?" They heard as Krillin approached, his wife behind him and his daughter in his arms.

"Hey, Krillin." Gohan greeted."I was just telling Lucy about our time on Namek."

"Have you told her about when I was impaled? And how I cut off Frieza's tail with my Destructo Disc?"

"Yeah, but thinking back on it now, you could have cut him in half or taken off his head after that Solar Flare attack." He pointed out.

"Gimme a break, will ya? I seriously thought I was going to die back there." Krillin whined, shuddering at the thought of that time on Namek. During their cgo to the hat, 18 and Lucy were flying calmly with each one of Marron's arms in their hands, swinging her back and forth. "You've trained her well, Gohan. She has to at least be as strong as we were when Vegeta and Nappa first invaded.

"Yeah. The one problem she has is making her Ki more destructive, though. She still can't manage a Kamehameha wave." Gohan said, crossing his arms. "Come on, Lucy. We should get started soon." Gohan told her as he and Krillin flew up to the trio.

"AAAAWWW!" he earned from both Lucy and Marron. Krillin and Lucy switched places, and she and Gohan flew to the entrance of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"Are you ready? "

"Hold on." Lucy turned around and put her hands around her mouth. "I'll be out by tomorrow, Marron! We'll play together again real soon!"

"Ok!" Marron called back, waving goodbye as 18 picked her up and flew away.

"Alright, let's go." Lucy said as they entered through the wooden door. Instantly, Lucy's eyes took notice of the blue floor, the two beds on the right, and the dining area on the left. She stepped out of the living area and into the void, and instantly felt a difference in her weight. She looked back at Gohan. "This place feels different, kinda like King Kai's world."

"That's why I wanted you to get in some gravity training throughout the year before we came here."

"Ok." She told him with a smile. "When do we start training?" she asked, answered by a sudden fist aimed to her face. She instantly bended backwards and landed on her hands, picking up the rest of her body to kick Gohan upwards. _He's holding back. He could have easily hit me and dodged that, but he's slowing himself down for me…he's so sweet._ She thought as she engaged her boyfriend in close combat. She got a kick on his chest and he jumped back, giving Lucy an opportunity to surprise him. She quickly cupped her hands by her hip, forming a white orb, accompanied with a blue glow. "Ka. Me. Ha. Me…" she began, bringing a large smile to Gohan's face. The orb expanded in Lucy's hand as she thrusted them forward, firing the wave of energy. "HAAAA!"

"You did it!" Gohan said excitedly as he deflected the beam.

"I've been practicing." And I've got my own trick." She said as she raised her hand into the air. A white orb with a pink glow filled her hand. "Celestial…" she pulled her hand back and thrusted it forward, firing her new Ki blast. "BLAZER!"

Once again, it was deflected, although it still earned praise from Gohan. "Great job, Lucy! You've come a long way." He said as Lucy ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well, I have the best teacher ever." She said sweetly. "One who wouldn't expect a SURPRISE ATTACK!" her arms tightened as she pulled him down and released her arms, kicking him into the sky. She formed another pink orb and fired it upwards, finishing by yelling, "Celestial Blazer!"

When the dust settled, Gohan was unharmed, of course, but his clothes were tattered. "I didn't see that coming… That was cheap!" he told her.

She closed one eye and stuck a tongue out. "Expect the unexpected. You never said training was over."

"I can already tell that this is going to be a long year." He said as he landed and prepared for close combat. _But even so, I'm glad it's going to be a long year with her…_ he thought with a smile.

* * *

 _Month 12 (Inside the Room)_

Gohan leaned back in the tub. "Man…I can't believe it's already been twelve months in here. Lucy's growth is remarkable, and giving her Saiyan blood through that blood brothers' ritual only furthered her progress."

"And for that I thank you greatly." Gohan heard. He looked over to see Lucy wearing a towel around her naked body. A deep crimson flushed his cheeks and he looked away.

"L-LUCY!? What are you doing, dressed like that?"

"Well, you've done such a good job training me these last twelve months, I thought I'd give you a rewards." She told him as she removed her towel and slowly sunk into the hot bath. Gohan's gaze wouldn't meet Lucy's direction. "Hey, it's not like you can see much the way I am right now. And I'm doing this for you, so please enjoy it?"

"Ok." He said as he looked toward her.

"Good." She lightly splashed him with the water, the way he had done to his father so many years ago. The memory definitely made Gohan happy, making him smile as he splashed back. "Now get over here and let me wash your back. Super Saiyans don't have super long arms." She told him, making Gohan turn around so that she could wash it. Rather than washing his back, Lucy hugged him and whispered something sweet into his ear. The words made Gohan's heart skip a beat, as he heard, "I love you, Gohan."

"I love you, too, Lucy."

* * *

 **AAAAND DONE! This chapter is about a week late because I got sick D: But I'm all better now :D So, did anyone expect Lucy to do that at the end? I didn't. Even if they have been together for two years. Well, one real time, one HTC time. Also, sorry about all the time skipping. If you'd rather know what happened from Month 7-12 outside the chamber, it was a lot of repetition to get Lucy into the Z-Fighter Rhythm. And so now Lucy is an "artificial Saiyan". I wanted to experiment with that. Finally the HTC training was nothing exciting and if I left in all 12 months it would be thousands of words of bathing and sleeping, very repetitive. Anyway, until next time guys, STAY CLASSY!**


End file.
